sfhomelesswikiaorg-20200215-history
Department of Motor Vehicles (DMV)
1377 Fell St., 94117 (San Francisco) 1500 Sullivan Ave., 94015 (Daly City) 800-777-0133 http://www.dmv.ca.gov (Website) Hours Both Offices have hours as follows: Week preceeding 3rd Saturday of the month hours are: M: closed, T, Th, F: 7:30am-5:30pm, W: 8:30am-5:30pm, S: 8am-12noon All other weeks during the month hours are: M, T, Th, F: 8am-5pm, W: 9am-5pm General Information Issues driver's licenses, California ID cards and vehicle registration. Can obtain forms, register vehicles and renew driver's license online. (cannot make driver's test appointments online). DMV issues ID cards to persons of any age. Regular ID card is valid for 6 years, and a senior citizen ID card is valid for 10 years. To qualify for a senior citizen card, you must be 62 years of age or older. Application procedure for new/renew ID card is: visit a DMV office, complete application form, give a thumb print, have your picture taken, provide your social security number, verification of birth date and legal presence (CA driver license may be used - however if applying for original ID card, must provide another primary form of identification), and pay fee. DMV issues Driver's Licenses to persons over 18 (provisional permits are for individuals at least 15 years of age, but under 18 years of age). To apply for an original driver's license: visit a DMV office, complete application form, give a thumb print, have your picture taken, provide your social security number, verification of birth date and legal presence, pay fee, pass a vision exam, pass a traffic laws and sign test, and pass the driving test. You can renew driver's license by mail only if: your driver license does not expire more than 60 days from current date, you will not be over 70 years of age when current license expires, are not currently on driving probation/suspension, you did not violate a written promise to appear in court in previous two years, and you have not already received 2 consecutive 4-year extensions by mail. To renew driver's license in person: visit DMV office, complete application, give thumb print, have picture taken, pay application fee, pass vision exam, pass traffic laws and sign test. Voting Information When you apply for a driver license or identification card, you may also register to vote. The application form has a box you can check to tell DMV if you do or do not wish to register to vote. If you check Yes you simply complete the voter registration form that is attached to the application or given to you by the DMV employee. 2013-2014 HAP Manual Updates Department of Motor Vehicles (DMV) - GG 1377 Fell St., 94117 (San Francisco) 1500 Sullivan Ave., 94015 (Daly City) 1-800-777-0133 www.dmv.ca.gov When you apply for a driver license or identification card, you may also register to vote. The application form has a box you can check to tell DMV if you do or do not wish to register to vote. If you check yes, you simply complete the voter registration form that is attached to the application or given to you by the DMV employee. Department of Motor Vehicles (DMV) - N 1377 Fell St., 94117 (San Francisco) 1500 Sullivan Ave., 94015 (Daly City) 1-800-777-0133 www.dmv.ca.gov DMV issues ID cards to persons of any age. A regular ID card is valid for six years, and a senior citizen ID card is valid for 10 years. To qualify for a senior citizen card, you must be 62 years of age or older. Application procedure for new/renew ID card is: visit a DMV office, complete application form DL 44, give a thumb print, have your picture taken, provide your social security number, verification of birth date and legal presence (CA driver license may be used – however if applying for original ID card, must provide another primary form of identification), and pay fee. DMV issues Driver’s Licenses to persons over 18 (provisional permits are for individuals at least 15 years of age, but under 18 years of age). To apply for an original driver’s license: visit a DMV office, complete application form, give a thumb print, have your picture taken, provide your social security number, verification of birth date and legal presence, pay fee, pass a vision exam, pass a traffic laws and sign test, and pass the driving test. You can renew driver’s license by mail only if: your driver’s license does not expire more than 60 days from current date, you will not be over 70 years of age when current license expires, you are not currently on driving probation/suspension, you did not violate a written promise to appear in court in the previous two years, and you have not already received two consecutive four-year extensions by mail. To renew driver’s license in person: visit DMV office, complete application, give thumb print, have picture taken, pay application fee, pass vision exam, pass a traffic laws and sign test. Category:Government Agencies Category:Identification Category:Voter Registration Category:Resource